In These Threads
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida and Chip have a moment to themselves during Dark Wish.  Vida/Chip pairing.  Part of the Flashes of the Everyday universe


In These Threads

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip have a moment to themselves during Dark Wish. Vida/Chip pairing

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Ouch, V!"

"Stop moving, Chip," She said as she wrapped the bandage tighter around his wrist.

"I can't when you are trying to stop the flow of blood to my hand."

She rolled her eyes as he moved from side to side. She tightened her grip on his hand to prevent him from moving.

"Stop moving it or I will seal your butt to the seat!"

He stopped moving for moment and stared at her. He sighed for a moment.

"I just need a healing potion, V."

"Those work so well on you."

"Not my fault that my magic makes me immure to the potions I make. Gee…"

She sighed and kissed the top of his head. A small smile played on his face.

"I'm fine, V."

"I know you are. You just have the worst luck."

"Not my fault."

She laughed softly as she finished wrapping his wrist.

"How are your ribs?"

"No…they are fine!

"….."

"Stop giving me that look, V."

"….."  
>She smirked in satisfaction when Chip removed his shirt. Normally, she would take this chance to check him out. Okay, she checked him out…purely for medical reasons of course.<p>

"No bruising this time."

"It wasn't a direct hit this time, V…"

There was a pause between them. Her hands dropped to her side. Every once in a while, she had nightmares about that. Him lying there and won't get up. Of course, she had new nightmares to add to the list.

"Hey…," He said as he took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine, Chip. I am not pulling a Nick."

He smiled brightly and pulled her close. He made her sit on his lap. He laid his chin on her shoulder. She was going to snuggle. No way. She wasn't the snuggling type. Damn it, Chip makes her feel comfortable and warm. He hummed softly under his breath. She blinked in surprise.

"That is one of my songs!"

"Of course, I pay attention!"

"Off-key, of course."

"Hey, I am a knight in training…not a singer."

"I thought a knight is supposed to be a jack of all trades."

"Well…uhh…"

She started to laugh. She felt her tension disappear from her body.

"Okay, kids. It is 7 o'clock. Curfew," Chip's uncle shouted.

They glanced at the clock. They started laughing at glowing 11:15 on the clock.

"I guess that is my cue to leave," She said.

"I guess so," He said as he laughed.

"They aren't doing anything. They are snuggling," Chip's aunt shouted after Uncle Carl.

"Well…that could lead to something," Chip's Uncle said loudly.

They looked at each other and started laughing more.

"I better be going. Before your aunt and uncle decided to come up and see you shirtless."

"That could explain away…Bruises I can't."

Her hands reached over and gently stroke his cheek.

"I am okay, Vee."

"You are starting to develop a bad habit."

"You are going to try to break it?"

She huffed then started laughing.

"I know better. You and your action figures are safe."

"I am coming up there!" Uncle Carl shouted again.

"It is almost cute that he is so worried," She said with a grin

"I think that he is protecting your honor or something. Maybe, he is going to give me the "talk" again…"

"Oh, my god….he didn't!"

"Yup…your dad and my uncle. My mom was awesome about it. She patted my cheek and said always use a condom and don't poke you in the eye. That was strangest conversation ever."

She watched Chip's face turn bright red.

She laughed.

"Oh, I love your mom."

"That isn't funny!"

"I am counting to three and you better not be naked when I get up there!" Uncle Carl shouted again.

"No, you won't, Carl!"

"OUCH! Woman! Stop that!"

They burst into giggles as they look at each other.

"Seeya tomorrow?"

"Yup…ready for Toby's big party?"

"He is so going to panic tomorrow."

"Still going to be fun. There will be cake."

"Don't need anymore sugar in your life."

"It is a special occasion!"

She smiled softly.

"Now…one more thing before I leave…"

"Oh?"

She leaned over and kissed his lips. She heard a loud noise behind her.

"I knew it!" Uncle Carl shouted.

They really needed to come up with a spell keep out family members. It was definitely on her list to do tomorrow.

End.

A/N: I had these ficcy sitting on my computer for years….Opps? XD Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy it. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
